This invention relates to a push-button type switch, more particularly to a keyswitch utilized on a keyboard.
A metallic reed is usually used in a conventional keyswitch and serves as an operable contact so as to achieve the control of such a keyswitch. The construction of a conventional keyswitch is overly complex and therefore difficult to manufacture. Due to the difficulty of the manufacturing process, many poorquality or defective products are produced which must be discarded in order to maintain proper quality control, thereby causing waste and raising manufacturing costs.